Love is Like a Beautiful Song
by YOLO4LOVE
Summary: Ally starts having feeling for Austin, but will Austin fall for dez's cousin, Jane?
1. Chapter 1

An Auslly Fanfic

Love is Like a Song

Ally POV:

I was sitting on the counter at Sonic Boom, waiting for a customer to come in before we closed. It had been a very slow day, so i decided to lock up early.

When I got home i noticed a note on the counter.

Ally, went to a piano convention. I'll be back in 3 days. Love, Dad

Ok the House will be to myself this weekend. Most children my age would have a party if they were me, but I was just going to read a book and hang out with my best friends this weekend. Trish, Dez, and Austin. They where the best friends anyone could ever have.

RING RING. it was my phone.

"Hi, Trish."  
"Ally, throw on something fancy, and meet me at Sonic Boom!" her voice sounded stressed.  
"Why?"  
"Just to it!"

Trish hung up the phone. I ran upstairs and threw on a red spaghetti strap dress. I rushed to my car and drove to sonic boom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV:

When I got there I was surprised to see that there was not only Trish there, but also Dez, and a very beautiful girl I had never met.

"Hi Ally!" Trish exclaimed. She was wearing a black sparkly dress.

"Hi guys." I exclaimed what everyone else was wearing. Dez was wearing a bright orange shirt and neon green pants. The girl was wearing a short white strapless dress that stopped right before her knees

"Hi I'm Ally." I stretched out my hand.

"Hey, my name is Jane. I'm Dez's cousin." She shook my hand and quickly released my hand like I had burnt her hand. I felt someone hugging me from behind in a warm hug. I look behind me and saw that Austin was the one hugging me. My heart skipped a beat.

I felt all warm inside. His smile was crooked, but perfect.

What am I talking about! I don't like Austin.

"Guess what? Are new song is in the top ten!"

"That's great!" We all exclaimed.

"Hi Jane. What are you doing here?" In the voice I knew to well as 'I think you're hot' voice.

"I was just visiting, and Dez and Trish are taking us to dinner." She said in dazed voice.

They where acting a little to friendly on the way to the restaurant. Not like I was jealous or anything


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was horrible, the whole time Austin and Jane were flirting, and for some weird reason that made me feel uncomfortable. I was glad when it was finally over. When I got home I was no were near tired. I picked up my book and stared reading.

When I finally looked up from my book I noticed it was 2 in the morning. It wasn't like me to stay up so late. I put down my book put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and got into bed.

That night I dreamed that I was writing a song when someone hugged me. I knew immediately that it was Austin. The hug was warm and welcoming, and Austin was smiling his wonderful smile. Then we where interrupted by Jane. She was just standing there, her face looked amazing put something in there told me she was trouble. I had not noticed her just standing there, but Austin did. He broke are hug and rushed over to her. He grabbed her and kissed her. I noticed tears running down my eyes.

When I woke up I was actually crying. Pull yourself together Ally it was just a dream, and you have no feelings what so ever for Austin.

I got dressed, and went to Sonic Boom. It was busy today, and that kept my mind from wondering.

"Guess who got a job at Sam's Pie Market!" Trish walked in wearing a fake pie on her head, and an apron with smiling pies on it. "Best part about this job is that you get free pies." She said.

"Last night was pretty bad wasn't it?" Trish said.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding it was weird. The whole time Dez was talking to his chicken, and Austin and Jane were making goo-goo eyes at each other."

Austin and Dez walked in with smiles on their faces, and Dez was soaking wet.

"What are you two so happy about?" I asked.

"I pulled a hot dog prank on Dez." Austin replied.

"I had a hot dog for lunch." Dez said

"You see I put a hot dog on a plate with a string attached to it, and the string triggered a bucket filled with water."

"It was worth though, it was a good hot dog." Dez said dreamily.

"Guys, do you think I should ask Jane out? I really like her." Austin asked.

My face went hot and red, and I'm pretty sure Trish notice, and understood why.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't she only visiting?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually her family is moving to the area." Dez commented.

I was getting really frustrated. I swear my face must of looked like a hot tamale. I mean it hurt knowing Austin liked someone else, when I had a hopeless crush on him. Yeah I said I like Austin.

"Yeah I think it's a great idea. I don't know if you noticed but Jane has a huge crush on you." OMG! Why did I just say that!? I'm so stupid.

""Really?! That's awesome! Thanks Alles. I'm gonna ask her out." Then I watched Dez, and Austin walk out of the store.

"Ally! Why didn't you tell me you liked Austin, and why did you just tell him to go out with Jane?" Trish asked.

"I don't know." I whined.

"Don't worry your best friend Trish has an idea." With that Trish grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store that I know had to close early.

"All right hears the plan. Tomorrow in home ec, we are going to be working on family skills. Now I can hack into Mrs. Clink's teaching schedule, and change the groups we are suppose to be with so you are with Austin. It's times like this when you are glad your best friend is Trish.

The next day in home ec.

"You owe me big time Ally." Trish said when we walked into the class.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"My partner was Austin, and yours was Dez, so I switched are partners around."

"Why didn't you just give yourself a different partner?"

"Because I was using Mrs. Clink's computer, and I heard someone coming." Ms. Clink came in with a big smile on her face.

"Okay class for the next 2 months we are going to work on family skills. I will know give you your partners, or in this case your husband or wife. Claire and Luke, James and Blake, Trish and Dez, Austin and Ally…" Are names chimed together perfectly. This is going to be so awesome, I might be able to make Austin change his mind about Jane.


End file.
